Hate, Love, Hate, Love
by Roxius
Summary: Because I couldn't think of anything else to write for this pairing, I ended up doing 30 random sentences of TakanoXRika. It seems my Higurashi obsession is finally starting to slow down. Shoujo ai, yuri, and mentions of sex and whatnot. Please R&R!


Title: Hate, Love, Hate, Love

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: TakanoXRika

Summary: Because I couldn't think of anything else to write for this pairing, I ended up doing 30 random sentences of TakanoXRika. It seems my Higurashi obsession is finally starting to slow down. Shoujo ai, yuri, and mentions of sex and whatnot. Please Read and Review!

* * *

**1. Hate**

Even though they seemed good friends on the outside, a deep hatred was forming between them.

**2. Age**

Takano didn't care if Rika was just a young girl who hasn't even had puberty yet; she was still going to fuck her little brains out...literally!

**3. Hidden**

Shion, who was rather skilled in the department of love, could easily see the hidden meanings behind the looks that Takano and Rika gave each other every now and then.

**4. Photo**

'That's what you get for taking a picture of me and Rika-chan kissing...dumbass.' Takano thought as she stood over Tomitake's dead body.

**5. Pain**

"I'll...I'll take your pain for you! I'll die for you! Just...please stop killing everyone! Please!"

**6. Nipa**

"NNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" "No...it's 'nipa', not 'NIPAH'!"

**7. Late**

Rika hadn't noticed the strange-colored powder Takano had poured into her drink until it was too late.

**8. Blood**

It wasn't Rika's skin that Takano liked to lick...it was her blood.

**9. Jealous**

Satoko's attitude always became bitter when she saw Takano and Rika together; she wanted to be happy for her friend, but she just couldn't...

**10. Strange**

"Hey, Rika-chan...did you know that your friend Rena seems to have a crush on Colonel Sanders? She's such a strange girl."

**11. Cute**

Just like how Takano thought Rika was cute, Rika thought the older woman was cute too.

**12. Dress**

"STOP USING ME AS YOUR OWN PERSONAL LOLITA!" "BUT YOU ARE..." "OH, YEAH."

**13. Kiss**

The first kiss was light and gentle...and then it became passionate.

**14. Lesbian**

When Takano told Tomitake she liked little girls, the photographer chuckled and exclaimed, "Oh, you and your lesbian tendencies! Ho ho ho...you can molest who you like, but just don't get caught! That's what I do!"

**15. Kill**

"If I kill you...you won't be too upset? Right?"

**16. Hands**

Rika gripped Takano's hands tightly, as if to make sure that the older woman wouldn't suddenly run out on her.

**17. Murder**

Tossing Satoko's mangled corpse in front of Rika, Takano smiled menacingly as she hissed, "There. Now NO ONE can get between us...darling."

**18. Cry**

"Don't cry...please...I hate it when you cry...it makes me so sad...please stop..."

**19. Nurse**

Whenever she felt like being a bit dirty, Takano would put on her nurse uniform and play 'Doctor' with Rika.

**20. Love**

Takano smirked. "I just LOVE to HATE you..."

**21. Hair**

Rika loved how soft and silky Takano's hair felt, and she always ran her fingers through it when they were kissing.

**22. Strawberry**

'Mmm...her lips taste like strawberries...'

**23. Game**

When once asked if she and Takano play any games together, Rika just blushes and turns her head away.

**24. Other**

Takano liked Rika...but she liked Tomitake too.

**25. Job**

Professor Irie had planned on asking Takano why she was always skipping out of work, but he kept getting distracted by noticing Satoko walking by.

**26. Gift**

Rika blushed deeply as she thrust the small wrapped box into Takano's hands before running off; it was a necklace she had made on her own. Smiling, Takano put it on and decided to thank the little girl for her present later...

**27. Touch**

"Don't touch me." Rika hissed, without even having to turn around. Takano cursed under her breath that she had been caught.

**28. Yuri**

"Hmm...what's yuri?"

**29. Last**

Takano pressed her lips against Rika's one last time before beginning the disemboweling...

**30. Forget**

All the love they had for one another, all the hatred and pain...it can't be forgotten.


End file.
